All over again
by DryMartini
Summary: What happens when Cross overhears a conversation between the agents? CC


**All Over Again**

Written by: Dry Martini

Rate: K (G)

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything that has something to do with She Spies

Summary: What happens when Cross happens to overhear a conversation between the spies? C/C

* * *

The girls had the day off, and had decided to celebrate that by going out shopping and end the day with dinner on a nice and quiet Chinese restaurant not far from where they lived.

"Hey Cassie! Cassie! Dreaming about Cross again, are you?"

She heard Shane's voice as under water. The sound of his name made her come back to reality.

"No! Of course not, I was just thinking about the, uh, movie we saw yesterday."

She finished lamely. Truth was, she had been thinking about him. Ever since she had that dream. It was nothing she was ever going to admit though. But DD and Shane probably knew about the dream already. She used to talk in her sleep, much to her regret. They never directly told her they knew about it. But the looks on their faces the morning after spoke loud and clear.

"You are too! You got that look on your face again."

"What look?"

This time DD answered. Cassie knew there was no point in lying to them. But she did anyway. DD and Shane were sure she was in love with their boss. Quentin Cross.

Cassie wasn't as sure though. Well she was sure, she just didn't want to have those emotions. She had only had them once before. And the man she'd held them for hurt her, in the worst way possible.

Ever since then she'd been afraid of love. It didn't mean she lacked men though. Oh she'd had her fair share of them. But they never meant anything to her.

But now these feelings were coming back. And she didn't know what to do with them.

"Oh, you know, the look that says "Quentin Cross! Take me right now!"

"Yeah, isn't that the look Cassie?"

She blushed, something she rarely did. She didn't have time to answer before they all heard someone cough right behind them. They looked up, and saw their boss. He had evidently heard their conversation. The conversation in itself didn't say much, but unfortunately Cross was a smart man and had probably already figured out the meaning of it. The look on his face made that clear. Cassie couldn't handle it and did the first thing that came to her mind. She ran.

DD and Shane were stunned. DD's mouth opened and closed. She looked like a guppy.

Cross's face had gone from white to ashen. Shane looked like she'd gotten caught with her hands in the cookie jar.

Cross was the first one to regain his composure, he cleared his throat and stiffly walked away.

"I think we have a problem here."

DD's soft voice came, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, well. That's one hell of a problem we got."

"What do you think Cross was doing here? Having a date?"

Shane tried to hold back a laugh, but it came out as a snort instead.

"Really DD, the thought of Cross on a hot date would make a clown seem dull."

"Actually, I'm scared of clowns."

"You? DD? Scared of clowns?"

"Well, what? Everybody has a phobia! But Seriously, what do we really know about that? I mean, we don't know anything about this guy; he can be like Don Juan for all I know!"

Shane thought that over a minute and realized they shouldn't jump to conclusions when it came to Quentin Cross. Then she remembered they had a problem to solve.

They had to figure out what to do with this situation. And as much as they were freaked out by the thought of their best friend and their boss together, they only wanted the best for Cassie. And if that meant they would have to go to extremities to fix Cassie and Cross up together, they would do it.

They didn't doubt that Cross was in love with Cassie. Seriously, even Duncan had noticed that. Now the only thing they needed to do was to come up with a plan to get them together and make everyone happy…

He didn't want to believe it was true. No, he didn't _dare_ to believe it was true.

But he had heard it with his own ears. Was it really true? She hadn't admitted it, but on the other hand, she hadn't denied it either. Was the love of his life responding to his feelings?

The look on her face when she saw him standing there, hearing what they just said was unmistakable, and not just that, she ran away too. Any fool would be sure, just not this fool.

Was it really so hard for him to understand she had feelings for him too? But it was hard; he didn't want to get hurt. Not like last time.

But he knew Cassie would never hurt him, she'd been through the same thing, he didn't know exactly what happened, but he knew it affected her a lot. He would kill the bastard who hurt her if he ever found him.

He didn't know what to do with this situation; he didn't know how to handle it, that was new to him too. For the first time in history Quentin Cross didn't know what to do.

He had been wandering around aimlessly for about a half an hour, thinking these thoughts, when he accidentally bumped into someone, he started to apologise, but stopped abruptly when he saw whom he bumped into…

Oh god. He knows. Damn Shane and DD!

Damn myself> she thought I'm supposed to be able to hide my emotions!>

Then again, everyone has a weakness and Quentin Cross was hers.

Cassie was probably the only one who didn't know Cross was in love with her. Her own love blinded her.

How is work going to be? Am I ever going to be able to see him in the eyes again?> Her mind was racing Well, at least now he knows> It felt like a big burden had left her shoulders, but she could feel a new one building itself when she thought of the consequences.

This was one of those problems that couldn't be solved by kicking some ass, and boy did she hate those problems.

She was pulled out from her thoughts when she walked right into someone. She didn't even have time to start to apologise before she saw whom she had walked into…

"Oh, hi, it's you."

Cassie saidunenthusiastically. She stubbornly avoided looking into his eyes; she felt a blush creep up to her face, she didn't know what else to say.

"So, umm, I uuh, happened to overhear your conversation"

Cross hesitatingly began, he knew they would have to talk about it some time, and now was as good as any.

"Yeah, I guess you did… Um, look, I really didn't mean for you to hear that, it's just that –"

Cassie started, but Cross interrupted her with a question.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

Cassie asked,she looked him in the eyes for the first time that day.

Damn it, she just have to make this harder for me> Cross thought.

"Are you really, I mean, do you have…"

He left the sentence hanging; he just couldn't form the words in his mouth.

I might as well admit it> Cassie thought what's it going to change anyway

"Ok, I'll admit it, yes, I am in love with you, I do have feelings for you, there, I've said it, and the world isn't ending. I just don't want it to change anything; can't we just forget all this happened?"

"Are you sure you want to forget this?"

"What? What do you…-?"

She didn't have time to say anything else before Cross took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. At first she was so shocked she just stood there, but then she begun to realize what was happening and she happily responded to the kiss. It was wonderful.

People passing by looked at them; some had a smile on their face, while others were annoyed with them for standing in the middle of the sidewalk, blocking the way.

But neither of Cassie or Cross cared, they were too busy with each other.

In a not so far away distance, DD and Shane stood out of sight of the pair, grinning like idiots and doing a high-five.

The mission was completed.

The End.

* * *

This is my first story, and English isn't my native language, but feel free to review it anyway! 


End file.
